This invention relates generally to retractable tubing reels and, more particularly, to a gas tubing reel device having a selectively removable/replaceable tubing-reel and having a reciprocative line guide for inhibiting tubing tangles during retraction.
Patients who regularly undergo gas therapy at locations remote from a hospital, such as at home, work, etc., desire to move about freely without continuously carrying their gas source such as an oxygen tank or bottle. This mobility may be accomplished using large lengths of gas tubing connected at one end to the gas source. Unfortunately, these large lengths of tubing may become tangled or pinched which causes a tripping hazard or an inadequate supply of gas to the patient.
Various devices have been proposed for selectably releasing and retracting gas tubing so as to enable a patient more mobility while undergoing gas therapy. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not allow different sizes or lengths of tubing to be quickly interchanged, such as for use by different patients or in different therapeutic settings. In addition, the existing devices do not minimize the problem of tangling or pinching of tubing by evenly distributing the tubing upon the tubing-reel during use.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a gas tubing reel device which allows a gas therapy patient a degree of mobility from a gas source while undergoing gas therapy. Further, it is desirable to have a tubing reel device in which the tubing-reel is removable for cleaning or replacement. In addition, it is desirable to have a gas tubing reel that minimizes tube tangling, pinching, or uneven distribution during payout or retraction of the tubing.
A gas tubing reel device according to the present invention is adapted for use in conveying a supply of gas through a length of gas tubing connected to a gas source and then through a nasal catheter to a patient. More particularly, the device includes a housing having opposed side walls and a framework. A support shaft is attached to one side wall and extends substantially between the side walls. A tubing-reel having a hollow reel shaft extending between opposed circular plates is slidably received upon the support shaft. The tubing-reel is rotatable about the support shaft for selectively paying out or retracting the length of gas tubing. A spring is attached at one end to the reel shaft and adapted for connection at another end to the support shaft for biasing the tubing-reel in a retracting direction. The device includes ratcheting and releasing means for selectively holding the tubing at an extended position or releasing it for retraction about the tubing-reel. A worm gear extends between the housing side walls and is substantially surrounded by a protective sleeve. A line guide is coupled to the sleeve and is adapted to move reciprocatively between the side walls as its follower engages the worm gear. The worm gear itself is coupled to the tubing-reel for corresponding movement therewith. The reciprocating line guide causes the tubing to be evenly distributed on the reel shaft when retracted so that the tubing does not become tangled or pinched.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a gas tubing reel device for providing a gas therapy patient greater mobility during therapy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reel device, as aforesaid, having a tubing-reel which selectably pays out or retracts gas tubing in a manner which minimizes or even precludes tangling or pinching of the tubing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a reel device, as aforesaid, having a tubing-reel which is biased in a retracting direction to minimize the tripping hazard of a length gas tubing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a reel device, as aforesaid, in which the entire tubing-reel may be efficiently removed and replaced such that the device may be useful with varieties of tubing sizes or in various therapeutic settings.
A further object of this invention is to provide a reel device, as aforesaid, which evenly distributes a length of tubing about the tubing-reel.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a reel device, as aforesaid, which may be conveniently carried about a patient""s waist.